Transgresión
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Justin decide transgredir la moral de su tío Ernesto.
1. Plan de Transgresión

Eran pocas las veces que el tío Ernesto venía de visita con los Russo o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Justin, que para su fortuna cada vez que llegaba su tío de visita dormía con él en su cuarto. Desde muy pequeño había sentido una conexión espacial con su tío, nunca se quería salir de sus brazos. El tiempo a su lado parecía ir a otro ritmo, hablaban sin parar durante horas y estando juntos las risas salían con mucha facilidad. Sus ojos difícilmente se alejaban de él, le guastaba su piel canela, sus pequeños ojos negros y sus carnosos labios con esa eterna sonrisa. Llagando a la pubertad, Justin se empezó a fijar en el resto del cuerpo de su tío, notando un cuerpo atlético y tonificado que se dibujaba por debajo de su ropa, y que aunque no había podido ver directamente, siempre imaginaba. Imaginaba cada musculo, cómo relucirían, cómo sería su firmeza y cómo se sentiría su piel. Muy pronto su imaginación empezó a ir más allá, llegando a imaginar cómo sabría su piel y el sabor de sus labios. Fue hasta entonces cuando tomó conciencia de lo que sentía por su tío, fue entonces cuando notó que estaba enamorado de su tío. Y tenía la certeza de que Ernesto sentía algo similar por él. Había sentido su mirada recorriendo su cuerpo cuando creía que no lo veía y notado sus ojos negros clavados en los suyos verdes. Después de tantos años con esa tensión entre ellos decidió dar un el siguiente paso.


	2. Paso 1 Succión

Los labios de Justin comenzaron a recorrer lentamente aquella longitud helada causando sorpresa en su tío que abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ernesto había preferido un helado pero Justin escogió la paleta con la forma más fálica que encontró, para sugestivamente mostrarle a su tío como era capaz de usar la boca. Ambos se dirigían al cine a petición del más joven pero a este se le ocurrió pasar por unos helados para ir comiendo en el trayecto. La forma tan explícita con la que Justin chupaba su paleta, provocó que algunos hombres en el camino lo voltearan a ver excitados pero los ignoró fingiendo inocencia, el único hombre que le interesaba era su tío Ernesto.

El primer pasó estaba dado, y por la mirada hambrienta con la que lo miraba su tío, el plan estaba funcionando.


	3. Paso 2 Susto

El tórax se abrió en lo que parecía una boca y las manos del doctor cayeron dentro de ella, la boca se cerró arrancando los brazos de un tajo.

Justin fingió un susto por lo que ocurría en la pantalla, dio un salto y tomó la mano de su tío fuertemente. Y bajo ese pretexto no volvió a retirar su mano por varios minutos, estrujando sugestivamente la mano de su tío ocasionalmente. Ernesto por su parte se puso tenso y junto sus muslos intentando ocultar lo que ocurría en su entrepierna.


	4. Paso 3 Exhibicionismo

Justin pasaba sus manos por su lechosa piel recorriendo cada musculo de su marcado cuerpo.

-Te gusta mi cuerpo- Dijo el más joven a su tío Ernesto.

La noche había caído y Ernesto estaba recostado en la cama. Tenía solo una playera de tirantes negra que revelaba sus trabajados brazos y unos bóxers rojos. De pie frente a él, bajo de la cama, su sobrino Justin casi desnudo mostraba su delicioso cuerpo. Sólo unos bóxers ajustados blancos cubrían su cuerpo.

-He estado trabajando mucho en él- Dijo orgulloso Justin.

Ernesto sonrojado cubría con una almohada la reacción de su entrepierna, mientras sus ojos culposos se unían al recorrido de las manos de su sobrino en su propio cuerpo.

Justin sabía que estaba ganando la guerra, pronto tendría a su tío.


	5. Sueños

Ernesto recostado en la cama, sentado en su regazo, completamente desnudo, estaba Justin.

-Te gusta mi cuerpo- dijo Justin tocando su cincelado abdomen con una mano mientras la otra bombeada su firme miembro.

-Si- dijo Ernesto acercándose para saborear los dulces labios de su sobrino.

Ernesto despertó sobresaltado. No sabía cómo, pero en su pecho Justin dormía profundamente aferrándose a él con un abrazo a la cintura.

El inconsciente lo traicionaba. Sus sueños realizaban la fantasía que había surgido al ver a Justin exhibiéndose frente a él. Ernesto quería responder a la explícita seducción de Justin pero su moral se lo impedía. Se trataba de su sobrino pero cada vez más su mente se debilitaba más en favor de su cuerpo.

Aprovechando el sueño, se atrevió a dar un paso adelante. Puso sus manos sobre la espalda desnuda de Justin y con sumo cuidado la recorrió. Acercó su nariz para oler el cabello su sobrino. Sus manos fueron bajando por aquella espalda hasta que llegó al elástico de los bóxers. Quiso ir más adelante, explorar los duros glúteos de su sobrino. Pero ya no pudo ir más allá, la culpa lo detuvo y prefirió retirar por completo sus manos de él.


	6. Contraataque

-Justin, Justin- dijo Ernesto intentando despertar a Justin.

Justin entre abrió los ojos, aun adormilado.

-¿Me vas a acompañar a correr?-

Justin aún adormilado, se sintió sorprendido. Todavía la noche anterior Ernesto se había mostrado tenso y distante ante el acoso de Justin, pero ahora había cambiado la actitud de este.

Justin despertó cuando al ver a su tío. Tenía una playera gris ajustada con letras estampadas y una bermuda negra que revelaba parte de sus piernas, motivándolo a hacerle compañía.

-Te espero en la sala- dijo Ernesto antes de salir de la habitación y sin darse cuenta que su sobrino le veía el trasero.

Justin aprovecho la oportunidad y se puso un short muy ajustado y una playera sin mangas, igual de ajustada. Quería dejar muy poco a la imaginación y salió de la habitación para unirse a su tío.


	7. Bajo la ducha

Justin y Ernesto se miraron fijamente, estaban sudados, cansados y con la respiración entre cortada. Habían llegado de correr y mientras intentaban recobrar la normalidad de su respiración sus ojos se clavaron el uno en el otro, en una gran tensión sexual.

-Creo que necesito un baño, ¿tú no?- interrumpió Ernesto antes de dejar sólo a su sobrino en la sala.

Justin se quedo paralizado ante su confusión ¿Acaso eso había sido una invitación?. No quiso quedarse con la duda y lentamente dirigió sus pasos al baño.

Al llegar a la puerta del baño se detuvo para quitarse su playera, lentamente abrió la puerta, su corazón latía al mil, el agua caía y detrás de la cortina blanca el cuerpo de su tío se dibujaba.

-¿Justin eres tú?- Preguntó Ernesto.

Justin intentó contestar pero de su boca no salió ni un sonido. Había deseado tanto este momento, que ahora que estaba tan cerca se había trasformado de acosador a un pequeño niño tímido.

-¿Justin?- preguntó Ernesto abriendo la cortina y revelando su atlética figura a su sobrino. – ¿Vas a venir?

Justin sin dudarlo más se acabó de desnudar ante los ojos de Ernesto, mostrando a su tío su miembro completamente firme, para luego unirse a su tío en la ducha. Ambos se quedaron mirando frente a frente sin hacer absolutamente nada. Justin tomó la iniciativa y comenzó tímidamente a lavar el cuerpo de su tío, con una esponja empezó lavando los pectorales de Ernesto concentrándose discretamente en los pequeños pezones oscuros de su tío. El cuerpo de su tío no estaba marcado pero era obvio que hacia ejercicio, sobresaliendo su amplia espalda y sus prominentes pectorales. Justin continuó tallando el vientre de su tío fingiendo que no notaba la creciente erección de este.

-Lo haces muy mal. Te voy a enseñar cómo se hace- Dijo Ernesto.

Con la esponja, Ernesto comenzó a lavar el marcado cuerpo de su sobrino, comenzó tallando uno de sus pectorales. Se concentró especialmente en sus pezones; haciendo círculos con el pulgar de su mano libre en el rosado pezón y tallando el otro con la esponja. Lentamente bajó a su marcado abdomen enjabonando cada uno de sus músculos para luego resbalar su mano libre sobre la lechosa piel de su sobrino. A Ernesto le gustaba el cuerpo de Justin que era muy delgado y muy marcado. Los escalofríos se habían adueñando de Justin provocados por las acciones de su tío, sus ojos estaban en blanco y su respiración se había vuelto más profunda y lenta. De pronto Justin se sorprendió cuando sintió una esponja recorriéndole el miembro y lo hizo aun más cuando la esponja fue remplazada por la cálida mano de su tío. Mientras tanto Ernesto con la esponja enjabonó los pálidos testículos de Justin para luego continuar su trabajo detrás de estos, provocando que su sobrino abriera las piernas para facilitar su trabajo. Ernesto se fue adentrando hasta encontrar el orificio de su sobrino sin dejar de bombearle el miembro.

De pronto Ernesto paró, y volteó a Justin para enjabonar su nuca. Pasó a los hombros y omoplatos recorriéndolos con movimientos circulares para después bajar lentamente por la deliciosa espalda de su sobrino con estos movimientos. Al llegar a la espalda-baja se detuvo para ahora subir y bajar varias veces por el surco de la columna vertebral de su sobrino; esto estaba provocando oleadas de placer en Justin, quien fue sintiendo como Ernesto fue alargando el recorrido hasta bajar al surco de su trasero. Ahí Ernesto se concentró al orifico de Justin alterando movimientos de la esponja con círculos formados por sus dedos. Justin creyó que el momento estaba por llegar pero para su desilusión no era así pues Ernesto abandonó aquella zona y llevó a Justin bajo el chorro de la regadera. Ahora Ernesto reinicio su recorrido para ahora enjuagar a su sobrino. Repitió su recorrido con movimientos suaves de sus manos resbalando por el cuerpo de Justin. Las palmas de sus manos volvieron a pasa por sus hombros, recorrieron los duros pectorales y sus dedos volvieron a trazar los músculos de su abdomen. Justin clavo sus ojos claros en los brillantes ojos de Ernesto, quien había vuelto a jugar con los pezones de este. Justin no se pudo resistirse más tiempo para probar los carnosos labios de Ernesto, agachó su cabeza para acercar sus labios con los de su tío y comenzar el reconocimiento de aquella carnosidad. Ernesto era más bajito que su sobrino pero esta diferencia de estatura le gustaba a Justin. Ernesto al beso respondió participando activamente, tomando la nuca de Justin disminuyendo la diferencia de estaturas, mientras que su otra mano bajó al miembro de su sobrino y comenzó a trabajar en él. Lo tomó firmemente y con su pulgar empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de su cabeza chorreante. Mientras que su lengua se había adentrado en la boca de Justin. Luego movió su muñeca haciendo girar su puño alrededor del eje de Justin para luego empezar a bombearlo.

Ernesto separó su boca de la de su sobrino para ponerse de rodillas frente a Justin. Ernesto le lanzó una mirada picara a Justin antes de comenzar a dar lambidas al bulbo rosado de Justin, posteriormente comenzó a masajear la cabeza de su sobrino con movimientos de su boca y lentamente fue engullendo la totalidad del eje de Justin con ese movimiento de sus labios. Ernesto comenzó a mover su cabeza recorriendo el largo del miembro de Justin una y otra vez, aumentando progresivamente la velocidad. Con su mano izquierda Ernesto tomó los testículos de Justin jugando con ellos y con su otra mano comenzó a explorar el orificio de su sobrino. Sin dejar de bombear con su boca, fue insertando su dedo índice en el orificio de su sobrino, y prontamente lo acompañó su dedo medio para comenzar a dilatar aquella cavidad. Justin nunca habría imaginado que tanto placer fuera posible sujetándose de la cabeza de su tío para no perder el equilibrio. Después de un rato Ernesto de separó de Justin cuando sintió que la cantidad de pre-semen que expulsaba su sobrino, junto con la intensidad de sus gemidos y los espasmos de su cuerpo, era indicador de que la explosión de Justin estaba cerca. Sin que Ernesto se levantara, tomó a Justin por la cintura y lo hizo girar, le separó las nalgas para dejar expuesto el rosado orificio de su sobrino ante su juguetona lengua. Justin sintió muy abandonado su miembro ante el abandono de Ernesto, así que él se hizo cargo de si mismo, mientras que con su mano libre se recargo en la pared. Posteriormente Ernesto cambio su lengua por sus dedos índice y medio para comprobar que ya no hacía falta más dilatación pero como notó que Justin lo estaba disfrutando permaneció más tiempo ahí. Ernesto se levantó dejando un sendero de lengüetazos y besos a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Justin.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Ernesto.

-He esperado esto por años ¿Tú qué crees?- Dijo Justin abriendo más las piernas y elevando su trasero.

Ernesto no espero más tiempo y colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Justin, poco a poco fue adentrándose en el cálido interior de su sobrino para luego tomar sus caderas y comenzar los empujes. Después de un rato Ernesto usó su brazo izquierdo para sujetarse del vientre de Justin, usó su mano libre para acariciar el torso de su sobrino, mientras que besaba su cuello y sus orejas. Después de un rato Ernesto remplazó la mano de Justin con la suya y comenzó a bombear el miembro de su sobrino. Ernesto aumento la intensidad de las embestidas haciendo parecer a Justin un muñeco de trapo. Después de varios minutos Justin terminó por explotar en la mano de su tío. Ernesto volvió a sujetarse a las caderas de Justin continuando con sus poderosas estocadas.

Justin sospechó que Ernesto se estaba aproximando al final así que se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló frente a su tío. Tomó el miembro de él y lo bombeó con la misma intensidad con la que él lo había estocado. Cuando Justin sintió que era adecuado devoró el miembro de su tío, recorriendo aquella longitud con su boca. Era algo nuevo para Justin pero había fantaseado tantas veces con este momento que no le costó gran trabajo. De repente Ernesto volvió a tomar el control, tomando a Justin por la cabeza y llevando el ritmo de las embestidas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ernesto explotara llenando la boca Justin, quien no desperdicio ni una sola gota.

Ernesto cansado se derrumbó en el piso al lado de Justin, atrayendo a Justin en un beso, acurrucándose los dos juntos bajo el chorro del agua.


End file.
